The hope of a life
by DramionePower04
Summary: Hermione n'est pas pleinement présente dans mon histoire. Elle n'interviens que dans les pensée de Drago. Drago Malefoy est un flic. Il fait partie d'une unité spéciale : le F.B.I. Quand une enquête le concerne personnellement , qu'elle remue des souvenirs bien trop présent dans la vie de sorcier et qu'elle fait resurgir une vie passée , Drago arrivera-t'il à décerner la vérité?


Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut , son t-shirt blanc trempé de sueur , la regard que l'on associe aux

fous et la respiration haletante , saccadée , terrifiée . Il se leva tant bien que mal de son lit , sans se

rendre compte d'où il était , et même de ce qu'il faisait . Il tâtonna tous les objets qu'il trouvait

sans les reconnaitre . Ses soupirs haletants se terminaient sur une note aigue , signe d'anxiété ,

tel un chien terrifié . Terrifié , il l'était . Mais de quoi?

Il fit tomber sa lampe de chevet , qui alarma la personne qui, jusque là ,dormait dans la chambre

voisine.

Le jeune homme tourna sur lui même , une tentative vaine pour essayer de se repérer . Il tomba soudain ,

s'étant emmêler les pieds . Le choc de son corps sur le sol produisit un bruit sourd. Ce qui fit

taire les doutes de la personne d'à côté , à savoir si il avait rêver ces bruits, ou pas .

Le jeune homme blond à terre cessa soudain ses gémissements . Il ne savais toujours pas où

il était , l'obscurité omniprésente n'arrangeant rien . Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues ,

sous l'effet de l'anxiété , mais surtout de ce cauchemar dont il croyait toujours faire partie.

Des pas se firent entendre , provenant du couloir. Une porte s'ouvrit laissant place à un jeune homme

grand , métis , vêtu d'un simple caleçon .

-Putain Drago!

L'interpellé se rendit à peine compte de la présence de son ami . Il restait sur le sol , à pleurer ,

silencieusement .

Le jeune homme qui était resté sur le seuil de la porte dans un état de stupéfaction , s'avança

jusqu'à son ami , posa un genoux à terre , et retourna le blond qui était resté couché à plat ventre.

-Hey , hey , Drago . Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

Drago regarda le métis dans les yeux et sembla avoir reprit plus ou moins le contrôle de ses pensées.

Il essaya de parler , mais il ne put sortir que des paroles incompréhensibles de sa bouche .

-Ok,ok , attends.

Le jeune homme aida Drago à s'asseoir dos contre le sommier de son lit .

-Bon ,respire , prend ton temps , d'ac' ?

Le blond hocha la tête , et pris la parole , quelques secondes plus-tard .

-J'ai fais un cauchemar .

-Ha oui rien que ça ? Il devais être fameux ton cauchemar pour que je te retrouve à terre .

-Blaize...

Cela voulait clairement dire que Drago n'avait pas envie d'en parler . Mais Blaize continua tout de même .

-T'a rêver de l'accident , c'est ça ?

Drago se demanda comme toujours comment son ami pouvait le connaître autant , comment il

arrivait à déchiffrer ses pensées alors que lui-même ne s'y retrouvait pas .

-Oui . Oui j'ai rêver de l'accident .

Blaize ferma les yeux , appuya sa tête contre le sommier , et soupira . On avait tout tenté pour que

Drago arrête de penser à ce jour là . Des psys , des potions , des sortilèges , tout . Mais si Drago

ne s'y mettait pas , jamais ils n'arriveraient à une solution . Mais il savait que son ami de voulais pas

de solution . Il ne voulait simplement pas _l'oublier ._

-Je sais que ce n'est pas un moment pour en parler ,mais '

-Tu a raison , ce n'est pas un moment pour en parler . Retourne te coucher .

Il regarda son réveil numérique poser à quelques centimètres de lui , par terre , loin de sa place

habituelle , les chiffres rouges clignotants .

_4h03._

-Il nous reste 2 heures . Je vais trié les dossiers . Vraiment , retourne te couche , on aura

peut-être plus de repos avant longtemps .

Blaize savait que Drago avait raison . Pour une quelconque raison , leurs journées étaient de plus en

plus remplies . Et il supportait quelques fois mal le manque de sommeil . Donc il se leva et se rendit sur

le seuil de la porte , regardant son ami , toujours assit .

-Je ne suppose que tu ne dormiras plus .

A quoi bon poser la question ? Blaize connaissait très bien la réponse . D'ailleurs , Drago ne la donna pas ,

se contentant de sourire à son ami . Un sourire qui voulait tous dire .

Bien-sûr qu'il ne dormira pas . Comment le pourrait-il ?


End file.
